Catalina Luna
Catalina Luna was a former enforcer of the Crested before being convinced by Quinn Hayes to turn against them due to their existence as a government force. She was killed by Lori Bishop. Biography Background Catalina Maria Luna was born in Alter to Damien and Audrina Luna. Damien ran out on the family when Catalina was two, leaving her with her single mother. Catalina grew up poor and resentful of her lot in life. To her, Alter was a place for degenerates, and she despised the lot of them. Catalina acquired a reputation as a rebel without a cause in school. She didn't like the government, and she didn't like the gangs. Her mother couldn't afford to move out of the city, so she ended up staying. She fell in with a rough crowd and became a bully of sorts. When she was thirteen, her mother ended up being shot and killed by Talon men. Three years later, there was a gang civil war brought about by Quinn Hayes. Her behavior only worsened as a result. For years, she struggled to make ends meet on her own. At age 24, she entered the world of crime, doing small jobs for Harper Zhao's human trafficking ring. After 11 months she was kicked out due to insubordinate behavior. She became one of the first recruits of the Crested, whom she stayed with up until the events of Arc I. Arc I Catalina went on the mission to meet up with the Green Sky in an attempt to form a truce. She would tell her boss Harrison Root that Lace Jensen had arrived. Catalina complained to Lace about the wait. Adrian Pasdar replied angrily, and the two starting flinging insults at each other. This was stopped by Winston. Catalina paced as the logistics of the meeting were discussed. Root snapped at her to cut it out. She stood behind her seated boss, ready to strike. She argued with Winston while whispering and continuing to pace. She sat down with the rest of the table during the negotiations. She sat through it without a word. However, once the deal had been finalized, she couldn't resist making one final insult at Adrian. Adrian lost it and knocked her to the ground. All hell broke loose. Their two gangs fought violently. Catalina bashed in the head of one of Lace's men. Root ordered his men to stand down because Lace had Winston held hostage. Catalina continued to bash his head in until Root snapped his fingers to order her to stop. She complied, embarrassed. Both gangs left, and Catalina overheard Root and Winston's conversation about wishing that they had someone more like Lace on their side. Catalina would be punished with no missions or fighting for a week. Much later, Catalina approached the broken form of Travis Cooledge at the same time as Adrian did. The two argued over who would get to take him. Adrian knocked Travis out, and let Catalina take him hostage. Catalina contacted more Crested to get Travis out of there. Catalina participated in the battle against Taylor Cooledge. She watched as Taylor went berserk upon learning of her brother's death, and continued firing. Taylor prepared to attack Catalina as she reloaded, but Root distracted her. She later led the recovery effort. She was with Root as he entered the Bank of West Alter where the Cooledge stockpile was, and found nothing. Catalina and Winston later approached Paul Mann despite her personal distaste for the Talons. They proposed an alliance against Quinn Hayes. They directed him to the Signal nightclub. Catalina then led the assault on Quinn Hayes's base personally. She had a joking conversation with Winston as she did so. She got Hayes's location out of one of his soldiers before slitting her throat. Catalina tore through the building, kicking doors open and killing anyone who got in her way. Finally, she reached Quinn Hayes, who was sitting on his bed. Catalina charged him, but he jumped up on the bed and kicked her in the face. Hayes proceeded to psychoanalyze her as she tried to kill him. Catalina let slip that the Talons killed her mother, and that she hates the government. Hayes offered to show her something. He handed her a document showing that the Crested was a government project headed by Lori Bishop. Catalina at first refused to believe it. Hayes comforted her and relayed his own experiences. He then gave her intel as to Lori's movements. Catalina agreed to help him, renewed fire in her spirit. Catalina then went after Lori Bishop while she was visiting Frank Gryphon. She and Marta Ryan successfully blew up the building and went in to mop up survivors. Lori and Kate Bloom escaped, and Catalina captured Gryphon. In Hayes's facility, Catalina interrogated Gryphon about where Lori could have gone. At first her efforts didn't lead anywhere, and Gryphon only snarked at her in response. She continued beating him in until he talked, revealing that Lori would probably have gone to Adeline Slater. Catalina relayed this to Marta, who went with Taylor Cooledge to kill them. Catalina then attacked a facility where Winston had gathered up a group to fight back. Her forces attacked theirs. Her target was Lori. She mocked Lori for being a coward. Malcolm Truman charged her, which she dodged. She ran at Winston due to his perceived "betrayal" of the ideals of the Crested. Catalina beat Winston up, berating him for following Root. Her side was grazed by Kate Bloom, and she used Winston as a shield. They attempted to break her grip to no avail. Winston stamped on her foot and Cameron Lark tackled her to the ground. She struggled to break free. She grabbed one of his knives and failed to stab him with it. Cameron kicked her across the ground, where she lay in a heap. Catalina was surrounded, and she bitterly told them to kill her. Winston asked why, and Catalina explained her past and the death of her mother. They showed sympathy towards her, but Catalina bitterly asked for Kate to shoot her. Kate couldn't do it. Catalina grinned smugly and expressed that she knew Kate couldn't do it. Before she could finish her sentence, she was shot in the head by Lori. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Status: Dead Category:Arc I Characters Category:Characters killed by Lori Bishop